The Reader
The Reader is a Disentangler. She is currently partnered with Kozar, and is written by DawnFire. She also holds the positions of Citrine Theorist and (technically temporarily) Onyx Monitor on the Continuity Council of Gallifrey-in-Exile. Agent Profile Appearance The First Reader was male, very slender, and possessed of extremely light blue eyes and unruly, dark brown hair. The Second Reader was also male. He had a stocky build, very dark skin, wide hazel eyes, and buzzcut brown hair. The Third Reader was female, with hair that might have been reddish and eyes of a color she never saw. The Fourth Reader is also female. She has fairly wavy light brown hair, tanned skin, and dark green eyes. She looks to be about in her mid- to late-20s (for a human, anyway). Personality/Brief History In a nutshell: The First Reader was very thoughtful and studious. As he was actually at the Academy for most of that regeneration, he was generally known as Saa. He was also the sort of person who would never dream of picking up a weapon unless he had run out of last resorts—as happened occasionally during his trek across Gallifrey during the Time War. He regenerated several months after leaving the Academy in an attempt to find a TARDIS and escape the destruction. The Second Reader was also known as Saa, and spent his entire life trying to get off Gallifrey. He was a little more straightforward, a little more willing to trust his own opinions, and willing to use a weapon other than his wits only if he could find no better option(s), which was unfortunately the case far too often. He regenerated while leaving Gallifrey. The Third Reader was the first regeneration to be associated with the PPC. She had very little chance to actually develop a personality as she regenerated soon after, well, regenerating. Most of what she might have been was overshadowed by grief for the loss of Gallifrey and by desperate attempts to come to terms with everything that had happened during the Time War now that she was out of it. She regenerated on a PPC mission. The Fourth Reader—the first to actually call herself ‘the Reader’—was born grieving Gallifrey and hasn’t stopped yet. She has her second self’s heavy distrust of politicians (especially Gallifreyan ones, and Rassilon above all), despite currently being one herself. She is slowly growing closer to Kozar, and coming to terms with her status as both a fictional character and one of a small number of surviving Gallifreyans. Agent History The Reader was born on Gallifrey, and lived through her first two regenerations there. Despite this, she is very young for a Time Lord, at approximately 150 years old. At the end of her (at that point, his) second regeneration, the Reader succeeded in getting off Gallifrey, and eventually made her way to the PPC HQ. Once there, she was offered a job by the Marquis de Sod. PPC Career Once an agent of the PPC, the Reader was identified as a Time Lord and approached about a position on the Continuity Council of Gallifrey-in-Exile. Despite her wariness of politicians post-Gallifrey, and her misgivings about being part of even a Council of renegades, the Reader accepted two positions: that of Citrine Theorist (responsible for reconciling plotholes in the canonical depiction of Gallifrey), and the more temporary position of Onyx Monitor (whose responsibilities include watching over Time Lords in fanfic, determining if any should be recruited, and keeping an eye on new PPC Time Lords). Between March 15th and May 30th, the Reader played Caius Cassius in PPC theater company A Troupe By Any Other Name’s production of Julius Caesar. This performance was responsible for beginning to truly mend the rift between her and Kozar, which had been caused primarily by the Reader replacing Kozar’s former partner—something which none of the three parties involved had wanted. Appearances * The 'Verses Aim To Misbehave 1, 2, 3 (Blackout interlude, in-progress) ** The story of how a Boarder ended up in HQ and Gotham's lampposts went missing (among other things). ** (The Reader first appears in part 3) *T'Zar's Reassignment (April Fool's Day) ** Reality falls apart as Agents Abaddon and T'Zar take the Reader’s TARDIS for a joyride (to Gallifrey!) The Reader follows with the Disentangler and the Agent. ** Both the Reader (IV) and Saa (Second Reader) appear in this. * A Troupe By Any Other Name: Beware the Ides of March ** The Troupe performs William Shakespeare's Julius Caesar—Gallifreyan style. Regenerations, disguises, and spoilers abound! ** The Reader plays Cassius. * The Reader also appears in every linked story so far on the Continuity Council page. For now, check them out there! Category:Time Lords Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Implausible Crossovers